1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to communication in a wireless network.
2. Information
The use of local area networks (LANs) in has become commonplace in enterprises. A LAN typically consists of a wired communication network for coupling devices such as, for example, personal computer work stations, printers, data servers, and the like. Devices coupled as part of a LAN are typically assigned a unique address in the LAN to enable the transmission of data frames or packets to destination devices in the LAN.
Devices coupled to a wired communication network as part of a LAN are typically coupled to fixed locations limited by a physical connection to the wired communication network at a network interface circuit (NIC) on the devices. Accordingly, mobility of devices coupled to a wired communication network as part of a LAN is typically limited by a tethering of the devices by the physical connection.
To allow some devices in a LAN to be mobile, wireless access points have enabled mobile devices to communicate with through a wired communication network using protocols such as, for example, wireless LAN standard IEEE 802.11. However, deployment of multiple wireless access points to provide adequate coverage over a given facility may be costly. Accordingly, there is a need to provide low solutions that enable mobile devices to communicate with devices through wired communication networks.